Many types of passenger transport vehicles (such as aircraft, ships, buses, trains, and any other passenger transport vehicles) use vacuum toilets. These toilets generally experience a very high service frequency, as there are typically only a few toilets provided that are intended to service hundreds of passengers. Thus, improvements for removing and replacing the toilets, as well as their components, are provided herein.
These toilets are also used in a small enclosed space, such as an aircraft lavatory. Although venting and odor-reduction features are provided in lavatories, cleanliness and waste splash may still present issues, particularly around the toilet shroud.
Additionally, the use of vacuum toilets can also be noisy. The toilets are used to flush septic waste and deliver it to a septic waste holding tank on-board the vehicle. Improvements for this delivery are also provided herein.